Fragile
by IniTiniNini
Summary: One shot about how JJ cope with difficult case. JJ/Will/Henry.


**_A/N:_ So, here is and my second story. I didn't plan to write it. However, when I heard the song by Delta Goodrem – Fragile, it inspired me. Please review at the end.**

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Criminal Minds.**

* * *

_**Fragile**_

It was one of the most difficult cases for Jennifer Jareau. Some psychopath was kidnapping little boys. All the boys were looking just like her gorgeous son – Henry. While working on the case, JJ couldn't stop thinking about her little man. Even that she knew, that he is at home with her lovely husband - Will, she was worried about him. She just wanted to go home, hug him tight and kiss him.

After a couple of days, the team managed to catch the bad guy. So, this means that she is going to be able to go home before Henry's bedtime. On her way back, she thought only about her precious boy.

When JJ opened the front door, she heard Henry's laughing. Will was tickling him. Henry saw his mommy and ran to her.

"Mommy, mommy! You are home." He shouted excited and then hugged her legs. JJ leant over and picked him up. Then she also gave him a tight hug. "Mommy, you are squeezing me very tight."

"I'm sorry little man. I just missed you very much." said JJ trying not to let the tears in her eyes to fall.

"I missed you too, mommy." Then Henry kissed JJ's cheek. At that moment she couldn't stay strong. The first tears slide down her cheeks.

"Mommy, why you are sad?" asked worried Henry.

"I'm not sad, buddy. I'm just very happy that I'm home with you." After wiping her tears she continued. "Love you so much."

"I love you too, mommy." said Henry.

Will spoke for the first time after Jenifer came home. "Henry, it's time for bed. Go to your room and mommy will come to tuck you in."

"Okay, daddy. Good Night." JJ put him down and he went to kiss Will.

"Good Night, buddy. Sweet dreams." After Henry went to his room, Will turned to his wife. "Jen, is everything alright? Are you Okay?" asked worried he.

"I'm good, Will. I'm going to tuck Henry in and then we can talk" With that JJ went to Henry's room, leaving Will to worry about her.

After thirty minutes she joined him on the couch. Jennifer sat next to her husband and he immediately wrapped his hands around her.

"Talk to me Jen. I'm worried about you." Will said.

"I told you that I'm okay. Just the case has been close to home." insisted JJ.

"Jen, I can tell that you are not alright. Please, tell me what's going on." He cared about her too much, to drop down the problem. In moments like this, Will was stubborn like her.

"It's just…The unsub was taking little boys. They were all looking like Henry. And I…I know that he is here, with you, safe, but I couldn't stop thinking about my boy. I have been worried." explained JJ.

"That is normal, Jen. You are a mother. You will always be worried about him. Henry is our little man. I promise you that while you are away, I will keep him safe." Will attempted to soothe her.

Jennifer was trying very hard not to let her tears fall again, but she didn't manage. "Will, it's not only this. Sometimes I…I feel like I'm all alone. Sometimes I feel so frail, so small and vulnerable. Sometimes I feel…little fragile." Then JJ started sobbing and her tears were falling down her cheeks freely.

"Ohh, honey. It's okay. Everything is going to be alright." Will hugged her tight and just let her cry.

After JJ calmed down and her sobs stopped, Will cupped her cheek and she looked at him

"Jen…I love you. And no matter what I will always love you. It's okay if you sometimes feel fragile. I will always be here, so that when you feel alone and vulnerable, I will make you feel strong again. Henry and I love you very much. I will never leave you. I will be always on your side." Will said.

"You will never leave me?" asked JJ like a scared kid.

"Never, honey. Never." And he kissed her deeply on her lips. Suddenly, Will stood up and picked JJ up. He carried her to their bedroom. Then he made love to her, made her feel strong again.

* * *

_**A/N:**_** I hope you enjoyed reading ****it****. Please tell me what you think. ****T****hank you. **


End file.
